Samantha Quick
Samantha Quick a.k.a. Bridget Shaw '''a.k.a. '''Zoe Wolfe is a trained spy who occasionally crosses paths with Nancy. Biography The Final Scene Simone Mueller, who is Brady Armstrong's agent, tries to invent stage names for Nancy including "Fancy Jackson" and "Samantha Quick". She may have met Samantha Quick before, and subconsciously remembered the name when looking at Nancy, suggesting a resemblence. http://herinteractive.wikia.com/wiki/Simone_Mueller The Phantom of Venice When Nancy follows a messenger pigeon to the exclusive game club Casa dei Giochi at Campo Santa Margherita in Venice in 2008, she looks through the dumpster for clues as to how to get in and finds a letter from the Doppeler Institute for Independent Industrial Arts, recommending their "star pupil" Samantha Quick for a project. The letter says that she will arrive some time after Carnivale and that she will be wearing black sunglasses, a red dress, white gloves and has blonde hair. After talking with her contact, Sophia Leporace, Nancy decides to pose as Samantha Quick in order to gain the crime ring's trust and purchases the clothes she needs, as well as a wig. She meets Enrico Tazza, who gives her the mission of stealing the Sadal Melik sapphire from Palazzo Zattere. After she does this, Tazza wires Samantha's payment to her Swiss bank account. All of this information means that Samantha is a thief and has blonde hair. When Nancy asks Joe about the Doppeler Institute for Independent Industrial Arts, he says that someone mentioned it when he and Frank were on an ATAC mission. It's supposed to be a secretive school for spies, but it's so secret that no one is even sure if it really exists or not. After Nancy has received her mission from Tazza, she returns to the Ca' Nascosta and recieves a threatening phone call from Samantha, demanding that she never mess around in her businness ever again. See below: * Nancy: Hello? * Samantha: Don’t ever do that again. * Nancy: Do what again? Who is this? * Samantha: There’s only one of me. I like it that way. It’s going to stay that way. * Nancy: Samantha? * Samantha: Do what you have to do for Tazza, but after that, the charade ends. Got that sister? * Nancy: But who are you? Where are you? How did you know it was me? * Samantha: Good questions. Too bad I’m not going to answer them. Just finish up and go back to River Heights, Nancy. Oh, and say hi to Ned for me. * ** Call is disconnected ** * Nancy (To herself): Who is she? At the end of the game, Colin Baxter, (real name is Justin Beaumont), is shown in Washington D.C. with a silhouette in his room, whom many have suspected to be Samantha Quick. Their connection would explain Samantha's knowledge of Ned. In Ransom of the Seven Ships, Coucou repeats "Samantha, this is Justin" and "Justin, meet Samantha", creating speculation that they met at Dread Isle. Treasure on the Tracks When the Hardy Boys are on the train from Paris in 2010, they get a phone call from a mysterious stranger, who later gives them "Samantha" as a name. She is actually Samantha Quick. At first, she does not show her face, but then later in the game dons various disguises shown here. Samantha tells the boys that she is in Vienna, watching the man wearing the fez hat who seems to be involved in their case. When he plants a bomb on the tracks, Samantha disarms it. Later, on the train from Vienna to Prague, the boys get another call from her saying that she is still tracking the man and watches an exchange between him and a flunky. When Frank and Joe get to Prague, they search for Samantha, and she calls them again to tell them of her progress. In Warsaw, Frank and Joe give her the location they think the stolen painting has gone to, and Samantha heads there and talks to Alexey Konstantirev and Isabelle DuPont outside, determining that Alexey was blackmailed into painting over it. She sneaks inside, removes the new layer of the painting and sends a photo of it back to Frank and Joe, telling them that that will be their last conversation. When asked why she is helping them, all Samantha will say is that her orders are to help the Hardy boys in their mission to find the Romanov fortune. The Silent Spy Assuming the alias of a young Scottish woman named Bridget Shaw, she pretends to instantly take a liking to Nancy, wanting to know more about her. However, Nancy refuses to reveal too much. After snooping through Bridget's room, Nancy discovers she's been tracking her and confronts Bridget about it. Bridget says that she is sick of using that accent and walks away. Nancy completes a dead drop Bridget was going to do and gets some spy glasses addressed to Zoe Wolfe. Zoe later comes back outside the hotel and can talk to Nancy some more, threatening to get her sent back to America if she continues to try to get herself killed. After Nancy bugs Zoe's room and hears her enter a combination to a secret compartment, she goes back and looks in it to find a number of IDs, one of which indicates that she is the elusive Samantha Quick. Towards the end of the game, Zoe takes the completed Colony formula from Nancy, but they are both gassed in the elevator and end up in the trash compactor. They escape, but the formula is gone. When Nancy recovers it, Revenant, the terrorist group Nancy and Zoe were fighting, had used the formula to create four bombs. Zoe upgrades the spy glasses so that she can communicate with Nancy through them and helps her disarm the bombs. She then helps Alec Fell look for his sister. Zoe says that she works for an organization whose name only a few people know. When Nancy asks her about the bag and drag operation, she says that they were just people she slipped some cash and that she really does work alone. Though, it is thought by many that Zoe Wolfe isn't the real Samantha Quick. Seeing as Samantha was voiced by Lani Minella in The Phantom of Venice, who uses a voice quite similar to Kate Drew. Perhaps Zoe was just using the name as a cover? And perhaps the real Samantha is Nancy's Mother. Quotes Phantom of Venice * "There’s only one of me. I like it that way. It’s going to stay that way." * "Good questions. Too bad I’m not going to answer them. Just finish up and go back to River Heights, Nancy. Oh, and… say hi to Ned for me." The Silent Spy * "I can tell we're going to be friends. Or enemies. Either way, get used to this face." * "I guess a spy wouldn't just ask a stranger that. Well, not a good spy." * "You ARE a spy! I mean, shh! No, you're not! But you ARE!... Hooray." * "Hmm. You should at least have a proper trench and trilby if you're going to be in the detective game." * "I wasn't sure if you were at a party or had gotten murdered! Either way, it would've been nice ot have been invited!" * "You're killing me here. How many nooses do you need around your neck?" * "You're a tool, in every sense of the word, and you'll do exactly what I say." * "I need a bag and drag for Ms. Drew." * "I'm gonna do my best to enjoy the time I have left. It'll be brief, painful, and full of garbage... but that's life, isn't it? And that's the metaphor I'm riding into the grave." * "I work in the field for two reasons: one, I don’t need any help. And two, because no one would miss me if I fell off the grid." * "I just changed your code name to something that's unfit for print." * “Every day that passes without a large scale atrocity is both an accident and a miracle.” * "I just uploaded the funniest video! See, there's this klutz who keeps zipping over to my room. You have to see it!" * "Yes! I have been meaning to tell you about this. You don't steal someone's alias. That is so rude." Trivia * Her alias may be a parody of 'Samantha Swift' who is an archeologist in another video game series by MumboJumbo. * In Labyrinth of Lies, a "Chloe Katsaros" (one of Samantha's aliases) worked at the Phidias Cultural Center before Nancy interned there. Gallery Bridget concept.png Zoe concept.png References Category:The Phantom of Venice Category:Treasure on the Tracks Category:The Silent Spy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters